A change of heart and soul.
by darkmongoose
Summary: The next chapter is FINALLY up after a long time. Ward, sick of not being able to fight the evil forces that plague his world, is approached by a mysterious being that offers him great power.
1. Introduction

There was a time without Virus or Vaccine. The digimon just went about their lives, and the circle of life went on, not worrying about destruction or darkness. There were still battles. After all, digimon are made for battle. But there were no wars. It was peaceful. Natural. Everything was in perfect harmony.  
  
And then he arrived.  
  
Nobody knew his name or what he looked like, or even if he was in fact a physical being. But wherever he went, devastation followed. Dark clouds covered the wastes of the lands he had corrupted. If digimon were too weak, they were simply erased. If they proved to be strong, they were changed. Their head were filled with thoughts of violence, greed and cruelty. They enjoyed giving torment to others. All that did not share this view were their enemies, and those that did were still not to be trusted. The virus digimon were born.  
  
Of course, there must always be balance. The four gaurdians of the digital world had always watched, but they had never acted. Now that a great threat had arrived, the four had to create something to counter it. Using their combine power, they changed certain digimon species into vaccine. These new digimon were to protect the order of the digital world and fight to wipe out the unholy virus digimon that had been spawned by this great darkness.  
  
Even these new digimon were not immune to the effects of the Great Dark One, as his followers had now begun to call him. A number of vaccine digimon were changed into demonic warriors, but at the same time some virus digimon decided to go against their ways and fight to preserve order. Soon, a mass war erupted between the two sides over control for the digital world. Huge armies of digimon were formed, and they went to battle. While in the air mighty Kabuterimon fought against vicious Kuwagamon, on the ground Leomon and Ogremon engaged in a mighty struggle. There were many more digimon, but with those particular ones, endless rivalries were formed.  
  
Eventually, the four sacrificed some of their own power to seal the Great Dark One. He was banished from the digital world forever. But the damage had been done, and the virus and vaccine digimon continued to fight for the rest of time. The four gaurdians created an order of beings similar to the digimon to help stop the virus digimon becoming too dangerous, who would work in secret rather than engage in battles. Less digimon would be lost this way.  
  
After a while, evolution could continue without the influence of higher beings, and more natural digimon evolved. The two sides died down, and the virus and vaccine became a normal part of digimon evolution, along with the data digimon. Still leaders rose out, often Ultimates or Megas who felt a need to prove their power. Territories and borders appeared, but there was no longer mass destruction. It was assumed that this era of peace would last forever.  
  
Nothing lasts forever. 


	2. Ward's Corruption

Yorumon looked over the wasted battlefield. What had once been a flat plain surrounded by hills, all covered in lush green grass was now nothing but a wasteland, scorched and dotted with craters. What a waste.  
  
It had started as a vicious four-way battle between mighty armies and became a single duel between a pair of battle-frenzied giants. The resulting destruction had left the land useless to anyone, and all four hordes had fled when the two beasts began their struggle. There was no victor. There was only suffering and devastation.  
  
Myotismon was his servant now. Yorumon had no doubt that the undead digimon was just waiting until he regained his strength, but the fool probably wouldn't ever last long enough to backstab him.  
  
Daemon had fused to join with Yorumon, instead choosing to remain independent, leading a conquest of the northern digital world.  
  
Yorumon turned and walked off to return to his palace. His cloak flapped violently behind him in the cold, tortured winds. His eyes narrowed. He was sick of such rubbish. Nothing good had come of today. Some would say nothing good would come of war itself, but Yorumon disagreed. He had been finding it rather profitable, and had acquired more land than any other lord in the digital world, especially with Myotismon's submission to him.  
  
{ :D } { :D } { :D } { :D } { :D }  
  
The sound of the argument between Gennai and Ward travelled through the entire complex. No-one dared join in, nor attempt to break it up, as the last thing they wanted to do is get in between the two. They were furious enough already. The last thing that was needed was another target for their rage. Some of the others looked on, but most decided to stay away, yet still listen to the words passing through the stone walls like knife through butter.  
  
"No!!! With the war as dangerous as it is, the last thing we want to do is add more violence to the onslaught!" yelled Gennai.  
  
"So we just sit around and do nothing?!" Ward shot back, "With the way it is now, if we do not act Yorumon and Daemon shall continue their path and destroy the whole of Server!"  
  
"If we add another force into the mix, the entire digital world could be destroyed. Better ruled by an enemy than outright blown to pieces."  
  
"When will you take action?! When the only place left is File Island?"  
  
"We are acting. But not through more pain and suffering!"  
  
"The problem with you, Gennai, is that you are too weak. You are afraid to act bacause you are afraid to lose."  
  
"I'm afraid to win, if the price is more innocent lives."  
  
"The price of pacifism is more innocent lives!!! Gennai! How can you call yourself a protector of this world? We are supposed to save it from beings like this, but you just want to sit back and watch!"  
  
Adalia worked up the courage to step in between the two. She slowly walked forward, determined to end this if it meant knocking the two of them flat right then and there. She opened her mouth and screamed louder than either of the previous hot-headed debaters.  
  
"WILL YOU TO STOP THIS NONSENSE?!!! YOUR BICKERING IS ECHOING THROUGH THE WHOLE PLACE!!!"  
  
The two instantly stopped and looked at her. She continued at a quieter tone.  
  
"This is nonsense. Both of you are too stubborn to give in, so why continue? You both hold different arguments, but neither is willing to listen to the other. The point of an argument is to try and convince the other of your point."  
  
"And I've been TRYING to convince Gennai to do something instead of watching innocent digimon lose their li..."  
  
"Don't start this again." Adalia interrupted. "Listen, we need to solve this another time, and definitely in another way."  
  
"Fine." Grumbled Ward, and marched off to his quarters.  
  
After Ward had left, Gennai turned to Adalia. "He needs to realise there's more than fighting to this world."  
  
"You need to realise that this war is causing more destruction every day."  
  
"So you're taking his side?"  
  
"I'm taking nobody's side, Gennai. But if you don't believe that we should fight, then what do you believe we should do? You can't counter his argument without an idea of your own."  
  
"You're right." Replied Gennai, lowering his head and closing his eyes. "We need to do something. But I don't know what. It's looking grim."  
  
"We'll find a way. You never know what might happen."  
  
{ :D } { :D } { :D } { :D } { :D }  
  
"Coward." Ward muttered to himself, sitting in his chamber. It wasn't a great room, but it served its purpose. "He doesn't care what happens. He just wants too avoid getting himself in any trouble."  
  
Ward stood up and stared at the ceiling, his arms raised. In truth, he was more looking through the ceiling than at it, beyond his surroundings and out into the unknown. "I wish I could go down and fight!" He then sat back down, his face buried in his hands, his fingers serving at bars of a cage to trap his sorrowful eyes and separate them from the world which he felt helpless to save. "I wish I wasn't so weak..."  
  
...YOU CAN FIGHT...  
  
Ward instantly raised his head. Everything was silent. He could have sworn he heard a voice. Was he going insane?  
  
"Who's there..."  
  
It hardly sounded like a question. He said it too quietly for anyone to hear, and in reality was asking himself. No reply came.  
  
"I must be losing it. Too much stress."  
  
{ :D } { :D } { :D } { :D } { :D }  
  
Daemon's fortress was a very impressive sight indeed. It was huge, dwarfing even the titanic gates at its mouth. Skulls were carved into the pitch-black gates themselves, along with a number of other designs, including curved swords, winding serpents and shapes of long-forgotten creatures, of which no-one was really sure whether they were digimon or not. The two towers to the sides of the main fortress went higher than the volcanic peaks around the lair, and a feiry glow burned from within. The central keep was more intimidating still, with walls rimmed with spikes and bizzare gargoyles of all kinds, and much more intricate carvings, topped with a flat roof upon which was a horned stand around a thick red pool, creating a fountain of blood.  
  
Daemon did not walk to the gates of his castle; that would be plain, and not of his style at all. Instead he emerged from the ground surrounded by a heavy black fog. The gates were opened the whole way for his arrival, even though it was hardly required. Once inside the overlord drifted silently to the central keep, and entered without bothering to look at any of his subjects. He immediately traveled to his chamber, again full of skull designs. As he entered, two of his highest ranking warriors turned to him.  
  
"Greetings, Lord Daemon." Said LadyDevimon.  
  
SkullSatamon did not speak, knowing that the battle had not turned out pleasant. Instead he merely looked on. He was a mighty battler, but was useless when it came to calming Daemon's mood.  
  
"Myotismon has joined with Yorumon. I believe he did it merely to save his own skin, but until their alliance ends I will be unable to defeat them."  
  
"Ah, but you are forgetting MagnaAngemon." Replied LadyDevimon "You know Yorumon is more interested in slaying that holy pansy than taking on us. If we avoid taking on all sides at once, Yorumon may not be able to cope."  
  
"Yes. However, I think it would be best to recover first. And I doubt Yorumon will strike at MagnaAngemon again until he is sure he will win. I feel if we stay back, fortifying our current territory instead of trying to take more, we can still win. It would be foolish to continue fighting. We will wait in the shadows, striking when they are exhausted and unprepared. And then, they shall burn."  
  
{ :D } { :D } { :D } { :D } { :D }  
  
Gennai sat in his quarters. For all the years that he had existed, his kind had never physically interfered with the digimon. But perhaps Ward was right. Perhaps they needed to take action. MagnaAngemon was outnumbered by the dark forces to the east of his borders. Although his barrier made it difficult for enemies to invade, he couldn't hold out forever. Maybe they had to act...  
  
{ :D } { :D } { :D } { :D } { :D }  
  
In the next room, Ward was tossing and turning in his sleep. He moaned as an uncomfortable feeling surrounded him.  
  
...WARD...  
  
Ward stopped turning. He instantly recognised the voice. It was the same one he thought he had heard before. He closed his eyes tighter.  
  
...WARD... I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME...  
  
Ward froze again. This time the voice wasn't going away.  
  
...OPEN YOUR EYES, WARD...  
  
He did as the voice told him. He expected to see the being standing in his room, but when he opened his eyes his room did not lie around him. He was not lying down, but standing. Around him was nothing but purple mist. He had no clue to what was beyond it.  
  
...WARD, I CAN HELP YOU...  
  
"Go away..." Ward said. He had intended to yell, but in his fear had simply whispered a desperate plea.  
  
...DO NOT BE AFRAID... I KNOW WHAT YOU WANT...  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
...THAT IS NOT IMPORTANT... YOU WANT TO FIGHT... I CAN GIVE YOU THAT WISH...  
  
"I don't need your help." Ward was now overcoming his fear. He wasn't going to be pushed around by something without a face. He would find his own way.  
  
...I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU, WARD... YOU CANNOT HIDE SECRETS FROM ME... I AM YOUR WAY... I AM YOUR ANSWER...  
  
Ward suddenly released that this being was not speaking to him from somewhere around him. Whatever this entity was, it was talking directly to his mind.  
  
...YOU SEE NOW...  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
...I TOLD YOU... I AM HERE TO HELP...  
  
"I'm not stupid. You want something in return. What is it?"  
  
...I WANT YOU TO FIGHT FOR ME... I AGREE THAT GENNAI IS WEAK... THAT IS WHY I CAME TO YOU... I AGREE WITH YOU... YOU NEED TO FIGHT... AND WITH ME YOU SHALL DO IT...  
  
Ward was now being torn apart from the inside. He wanted to fight... he wanted strength... he wanted to make a difference. But on the other hand, he had no idea what this thing was and what it truly wanted. He knew nothing came free.  
  
...I SEE YOU ARE TOO SMART TO BE FOOLED...  
  
"How did you-"  
  
I KNOW EVERYTHING  
  
"Then you know I'm not interested."  
  
...I KNOW YOU ARE... I ALSO KNOW YOU ARE TOO SMART TO SEE THE GIFT... WITHOUT THE STRINGS ATTACHED... I SHALL TELL YOU WHAT THOSE STRINGS ARE... YOU MUST KILL ADALIA...  
  
"What? No! If you know anything at all you know I won't do it!"  
  
...I HAVE SHOWN YOU THE STRINGS... HARSH ONES THEY MAY BE, BUT YOU ARE YET TO SEE THE PRIZE...  
  
Out of the mist came a long wooden box. It was a bit longer than Ward's arm. Even before it was open, he could feel something coming from within. Something amazing. He could feel the warmth and power. The power slowly began to seduce him, and he craved more. By itself the lid lifted and moved to the side, revealing a long black staff. It was a metal of some sort, but of which he did not know. He had never been interested in such things, and doubted he would know if he was. The main body was smooth and shined with a strange tint. At the top it widened and became thicker, turning into more of block shape. This part was covered in strange symbols. At the very top was a blade, the cutting edge curved at the end to meet the flat side. It gleamed at Ward stared at it. It was sharp, and deadly. It's power was obviously not in the physical properties of the blade itself, but the energy held within it.  
  
...SO YOU WILL DO IT?...  
  
He continued to stare at the object before him.  
  
"Yes..." he said, hardly controlling his words. "I will... NO! What am I thinking? Listen! I'm not interested. I won't kill Adalia! Not for this!"  
  
...IT IS NECESSARY...  
  
"No... I could... kill Gennai..."  
  
...I AM AFRAID HE MUST LIVE... IT IS A COMPLICATED PLAN, BUT HE HAS AN IMPORTANT PLACE... ADALIA, NO-ONE ELSE...  
  
"Then you will have to find another fool."  
  
...IF YOU EVER CHANGE YOUR MIND, WARD, THE STAFF IS YOURS...  
  
And with those words, Ward woke up. He was sweating heavily. It had been all a dream. But the message was real. It was horrible to thing of what the thing was planning for him. Or for Gennai, for that matter. No matter what, he promised himself, he would not speak a word of this to the others.  
  
{ :D } { :D } { :D } { :D } { :D }  
  
"I've been thinking, Adalia." Began Gennai. "I considered what you said, and I believe you're right. We need to act. But I will still not agree with Warlockmon. There has to be another way, apart from violence."  
  
"Yes, but the point is, what are we going to do?"  
  
"There isn't much we can do. However, it may be time we spoke to MagnaAngemon. We may be able to work together. After all, we're fighting of the same side, so there's no reason for us to work apart."  
  
"Well, it's a start. If we have no idea what to do, perhaps he can help. Things seem to be at a standstill for the moment."  
  
"For the moment."  
  
Ward slowly walked into the room, his head lowered. Gennai walked up to him, and noticed he seemed to be distracted.  
  
"I might be wise for you to rest a bit more, Ward. You're not looking too good."  
  
"I'm... I'm fine." Ward replied in tired voice. "So, any news?"  
  
"Well, we've decided it might be smart for us to contact MagnaAngemon."  
  
"Yes, it would be a very good idea. After all, we're on the same side, aren't we? Protecting order in the digital world?"  
  
"That was my thought. He might be of great use to us, and we can be of great use to him."  
  
"So who is going to contact him?"  
  
"I thought I would go, and it might be good to have some companions come along too. Adalia is already go..."  
  
"I'm going." Said Ward. He never asked, just stated.  
  
"Um, I guess."  
  
"Thank you, Gennai. I want to apoligise for my behavior yesterday."  
  
"And I for mine. But you know I don't want to risk more lives."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Good."  
  
Ward walked back to his quarters. He was obviously feeling the full effect of the encounter he had with the strange entity. The others definitely noticed a difference. But nonetheless, he would not say a word. Such a thing was never to be revealed.  
  
{ :D } { :D } { :D } { :D } { :D }  
  
Everything was going well. They had established contact with MagnaAngemon and convinced him that they wanted peace between them. Gennai, Adalia and Ward arrived as ambassadors and were each given their own private room for the trip. Gennai had considered taking Odell, another of his collegues, but thought it best he stay to keep things in order. The three arrived at the castle and were taken to MagnaAngemon straight away for their official welcome. The next day the actual talks began, and they discussed the alliance. Both were very happy by what the other could offer. As the protectors of the digital world, Gennai offered them intelligence information via their monitering of the digital world, while MagnaAngemon had the full might of his forces to help. When combined, they made a very powerful alliance. But there was one slight bump in the road. Gennai knew that MagnaAngemon wanted to completely obliterate the dark armies that he was going up against. On the other hand  
Gennai thought that it would be best that they take out the main centres and their rulers. He didn't like the idea of one digimon having all that power under him. MagnaAngemon was in no way greedy, but he hated Yorumon, Daemon and Myotismon so much he wanted to destroy them all and crush their forces completely, and he wanted control of their former empires afterwards. After it was clear that the argument was going nowhere, they decided to call it a night. Worst of all, once again Gennai and Ward took up a heated argument.  
  
Ward was arguing that it could cost them the alliance, and their world would be better without the scum. Gennai responded by saying there was no way he could have such harsh penalties on the warlords, and have a single digimon ruling the entire continent. In the end this argument also came to an abrupt finish with both sides deciding they were getting nowhere. So, the trio of ambassadors all retreated to their separate rooms they had been given.  
  
{ :D } { :D } { :D } { :D } { :D }  
  
It was a number of hours later when Adalia heard a knock at her door.  
  
"Come in." she responded. She had expected it would be Gennai or one of MagnaAngemon's servants, so was slightly startled when Ward entered, looking very depressed.  
  
"I need to talk."  
  
She stood up to face him. His eyes were slightly red, and he looked dreadful. It was obvious now something recent was troubling him to no end.  
  
"What is it? Wouldn't it be better to speak with Gennai?"  
  
"No. Gennai... is not exactly the sort of person to come to for this sort of problem. Especially since the last time we were speaking it was shouting at each other in rage."  
  
"Ok. Tell me then."  
  
"Adalia... before I begin you have to promise me you will not tell Gennai of this conversation."  
  
"I can't do that. After all, I have no idea at all what you are about to say."  
  
"Please..."  
  
Ward looked like he wanted to scream out in pain, but couldn't release the agony within him.  
  
"Fine. I won't tell Gennai anything about this. Now go ahead."  
  
"The reason I..." Ward took a deep breath before continuing. "Recently, something disturbing has been growing within me, gnawing at my soul."  
  
"It's obvious, Ward. Recently you've been looking terrible."  
  
"It's much worse on the inside. I feel something dark and horrible within me. I don't know what it is, but I get this feeling it's trying to destroy my sanity from the inside. I need help."  
  
"How can I help."  
  
"I just want to get it out... the reason I agree with MagnaAngemon is that this darkness is so awful that I need some way to defeat it. And defeating the darkness on the outside might defeat the darkness within."  
  
"It's generally said to be the other way around, Ward. Maybe it's this darkness that's causing you to think like this."  
  
"There's more. Gennai doesn't realise how horrible the evil forces can be. This thing inside me means I know what they are capable of. It it is some very foul things indeed. These beings know tortures that you and I wouldn't consider to be possible. So horrible, it's as if they know exactly the perfect way to destroy your soul... I need... I need someone to save me from this darkness."  
  
"There has to be another way. You can't take this out on others, don't you see that? There's no way destroying our enemies this ruthlessly will do anything to help you. It may make it worse. The hatred could be what's fueling it."  
  
"Please..."  
  
Ward stepped closer to Adalia, his eyes filling with tears. He moved his hand up and placed it on her shoulder.  
  
"Please..."  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Anything..."  
  
His eyes stared intensely into hers. He mover his hand up her neck and touched her soft brown hair. He then moved his head closer, almost touching hers. She looked deeply into his eyes. Ward was obviously going through great torment. They had suspected something, but this was very serious indeed.  
  
"I'd like to help you, but there's nothing I can do."  
  
"Yes there is."  
  
He slowly began to shift his head even closer. Adalia came to her senses and pushed him back. Ward realised the mistake he had made, and turned away, his head lower than ever.  
  
"I'm sorry, Adalia. I really am..."  
  
{ :D } { :D } { :D } { :D } { :D }  
  
Defeated... betrayed... alone... help me... pity me... laugh at me... for I am the incarnation of pain itself...  
  
{ :D } { :D } { :D } { :D } { :D }  
  
"Yorumon... Daemon... Myotismon... all are beings of pure evil that cannot be allowed to live. They must be eliminated, for the sake of this world."  
  
"I'm sorry, Magnaangemon, but we don't believe this is the right way." Gennai replied. "Perhaps if we could find another way..."  
  
"There is no other way. If we are to work together, these must be the conditions."  
  
"But we.."  
  
"Gennai."  
  
It was the first word Ward had said during the whole meeting.  
  
"You use the word we. But I'm afraid I agree with MagnaAngemon. We discussed this yesterday."  
  
"Yes. But I don't think..."  
  
"You don't indeed, Gennai. If I may be excused."  
  
Ward did not wait for a reply, he just simply rose from his seat and left the room. Gennai turned around just in time to see him go through the doorway. He stood up and ran after him. Adalia began to follow.  
  
"I hope your comrade is feeling alright." Said MagnaAngemon.  
  
"So do I... so do I."  
  
{ :D } { :D } { :D } { :D } { :D }  
  
"Ward, wait!"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"You've been acting rather strange."  
  
"What do you mean? I've always argued with you, Gennai. It's as if we have opposite personalities."  
  
"I mean your attitude and appearance. You seem troubled. I hope you don't mind if I ask you to leave here and return home."  
  
"Home... it isn't home Gennai. And quite frankly I do mind. Why should I leave? So then you are unhindered in trying to persuade MagnaAngemon to let these vile monsters live? I must state my opinion."  
  
Adalia caught up with them and neared closer. Not again, she thought. Those two never stopped.  
  
"Ward, listen." Spoke Gennai. "You don't look well. You need rest. Maybe later we can work through this, but for now.."  
  
Ward turned to face Adalia. He looked at her grimly, as if he would burst out into tears any minute.  
  
"You told him."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ward. But you really need help."  
  
"No. You betrayed me. No-one can help me now. I'll gladly leave. It's quite clear no-one cares about me here. I am alone in soul, and I guess I should be physically alone too. I am lost now. I am truly defeated. You have destroyed me."  
  
Ward turned and continued to walk at a fast pace.  
  
{ :D } { :D } { :D } { :D } { :D }  
  
Ward entered his room and closed the door behind him. Before him materialised what he knew would be awaiting him. The struggle, the torment, the betrayal, it would all end. He wrapped his hand around the staff. It would end soon. But at the same time, it would finally begin. 


	3. Dark Agent

A word from the author:  
  
Hello my loyal fans! Umm… loyal fan? Is anyone reading this? Anyway, moving on, I'd just like to apologise for the MASSIVE delay is getting this chapter up. Hopefully the next ones won't take so long. I just lost interest in it for a short while, that's all. But now I'm back with a vengeance! Enjoy!  
  
{ :D } { :D } { :D } { :D } { :D }  
  
Ward waited patiently for their return. The meeting had, in the end, gone well, and they had reached an agreement that Gennai believed both sides were satisfied with. Should Yorumon, Myotismon or Daemon surrender, they would then imprison them and decide what to do with them. But if they resisted, they would be destroyed. Of course, MagnaAngemon thought that the chance of these tyrants surrendering was unlikely, and in Daemon's case probably impossible.  
  
When Adalia checked on how Ward was he was asleep. She assumed he was simply resting, and recovering from his recent troubles. But he was far from recovering. In his mind his madness grew, and he was awaiting his destiny.  
  
It was later, as it was getting dark, that Ward chose to awaken and go in search of his goal.  
  
{ :D } { :D } { :D } { :D } { :D }  
  
"Do you think he'll be OK?" asked Adalia.  
  
"I don't know, really. It would help if we knew exactly what this was."  
  
As Ward approached he could hear the two talking. About him.  
  
"Gennai, I'm feeling kind of guilty about…"  
  
"Don't. If he had kept it up inside him, there wouldn't be much of a way to help him."  
  
"But you saw what he was like."  
  
"No-one likes seeing promises broken, but for some it's unavoidable."  
  
Ward entered the room with his hood down.  
  
"Good evening… I hope I didn't interrupt anything important."  
  
Gennai turned to face the newcomer. Most of the time it was hard to recognise the others when they had their hoods down, but Ward's long golden hair gave him away.  
  
"You're awake."  
  
"In more ways then one, my friend. It's good to see you."  
  
"So, are you feeling better?" asked Adalia, moving closer.  
  
"Much. However, there are some things that I still have to sort out."  
  
Ward pulled the staff from his robes. He pulled back his hood with his other hand and smiled.  
  
"I hate to do this, but there is no other way."  
  
He rushed at Adalia, ready to stab her with the weapon. Gennai ran forward to stop him. Ward raised his arm and elbowed Gennai in the face, sending him falling back and onto the floor. Ward looked at him for a while before turning his attention back to his original target.  
  
"Don't resist. It'll make it so much easier."  
  
"Ward… what are you doing?"  
  
Adalia was scared to death. Not of what he was doing, but of what he was. His eyes glowed, and he had a wicked smile.  
  
"I don't want to do this, but…  
  
…it is necessary." …IT IS NECESSARY…  
  
It was two voices speaking as one. There was silence for the next few seconds as Adalia stood in fear. Ward thrusted the staff forward and straight into her chest. Then the energy from the staff began to flow into her body, destroying her from the inside. Ward smiled. He could feel a dark power growing inside him, giving him new strength. Suddenly the staff was no longer simply a weapon. It was more than a tool. It was a device through which he could channel his energy, it was a device he could use to help focus his mind and powers, and it was almost a living thing. Ward recognised the energy inside him from his first encounter with the staff. It was no longer a gift to him, a weapon granted for him to carry out a task… it was part of him.  
  
Gennai began to rise from the stone floor. The anger within him was unlike any that he had experienced before.  
  
"You're lucky I can't kill you Gennai. Because if I could, I wouldn't hesitate for a second."  
  
Ward turned a released a beam of red energy from the tip of the staff. It struck the wall and blew it apart. Ward the left silently, ignoring Gennai's threats and pleas. There was nothing there for him now. He was going to find a new life. One of strength and power, and most importantly, one without being surrounded by the weak, where he would be recognised for who he truly was.  
  
{ :D } { :D } { :D } { :D } { :D }  
  
I am agony… I am torture… I feast of the woes of others… I am shunned for what I am… and that makes me grow…  
  
{ :D } { :D } { :D } { :D } { :D }  
  
Yorumon sat on his throne. Covered in black armour up to his neck, with a long black cape behind him. His skin was pitch black, contrasting with his frosty white hair, running down his head and from his chin. Two long horns protruded from the back of his head, and his white eyes glowed from within his face. He had a short snout, and a cat-like nose. His armour was made up of many small plates of metal, allowing him to move with ease despite his large size and heavy protection.  
  
Ha had been getting the feeling for a while now, and was beginning to worry. Something in the digital world was sending off a powerful negative energy. It was growing, too. He worried that if not dealt with, it would erupt with full force, leaving complete devastation in its wake. But it was still too weak for him to track.  
  
Myotismon waited before him. He had gained an ally, but at the same time, he had gained another follower he couldn't trust, another underling that was waiting to inherit his empire. There was one word that stuck out to Yorumon. His. He had forged the empire himself, and no one else deserved it.  
  
Three times he had attempted to assault MagnaAngemon's mighty castle, and three times he had failed. There was a powerful barrier surrounding the castle, stopping evil from entering, and it was clear now that no amount of brute force could destroy it. He needed another way in. He had been discussing it with Myotismon, but they had found no solutions, and Yorumon had begun to drift of when the feeling passed through him.  
  
Suddenly, a Goblimon rushed into the room. "Intruder!" the foul creature yelled. There was a ruckus outside the chamber, and then it went silent. A humanoid walked calmly into the room. He wore a plain cloak, with its hood down to conceal the wearer's eyes. His skin was a pale grey, with a few black patterns decorating his face. He had long, gold hair, and held a single black staff, the end of which was tipped by a small blade.  
  
"So you are the intruder." Said Yorumon.  
  
"I'd prefer not to be called that. I never lifted a finger coming in, so it isn't my fault if your servants are so weak that I can just waltz in. If you ask me, you should get some better security."  
  
"If you're not an intruder, what are you?"  
  
"You may call me Warlockmon. I am here to assist you."  
  
"Why should I let you work for me?"  
  
"Don't talk to me like a slave. I said I was here to assist you, not serve you."  
  
"I'll talk to you how I want. Why should I not kill you now?"  
  
"Because, Yorumon, I know you're far too smart to go ahead and do something foolish like that. I'll tell you more, but I'd prefer privacy."  
  
Warlockmon motioned his head toward Myotismon, who was giving a spiteful look at the stranger.  
  
"Sir, I hardly think I need to…"  
  
"Myotismon, leave us."  
  
"But sir!"  
  
"I said leave us. It's clear he want talk any other way, I should at least hear him out."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Myotismon stormed out of the room like a child. When he was gone, Warlockmon turned to Yorumon, and put forward his offer.  
  
"I am here on behalf of my master. He is without fighting ability, so I am his warrior. But I am not mindless, so do not treat me like a puppet. I am here to help you achieve your goals."  
  
"Goals?"  
  
"I can show you how to destroy MagnaAngemon once and for all. He shall die at your hands."  
  
"And how could you help?"  
  
"I was once at his castle, and discovered how his barrier works. It is powered by a crystal in the very heart of the castle. All we need is someone to get in and destroy the crystal. And I can do it. However, there is one thing you will need to do to ensure success."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Ally yourself with Daemon."  
  
"I have offered him that before, and he refused."  
  
"That is because you offered him the chance to serve you. He was probably insulted by such a proposal. But if he were treated as your equal, then he would find the offer more appealing. The chance to wipe out MagnaAngemon is the icing on the cake."  
  
"Myotismon will not like it."  
  
"Daemon is a much greater ally than Myotismon. And if Myotismon doesn't like it, explain to him he must deal with it, or go against you and face certain death."  
  
"I guess… it would not hurt to offer."  
  
{ :D } { :D } { :D } { :D } { :D }  
  
The alarm was sounded. Yorumon had amassed an army and was marching into MagnaAngemon's territory. They were still a short while away, but it would be less than a day before their arrival. Leomon was standing atop the castle gates, looking out to the horizon. A lone, cloaked figure was running towards them. As he approached the gates he pulled back his hood.  
  
"It's Gennai. Let him in!" Leomon commanded. The huge gates opened and the shield was lowered. They allowed him in before powering up the shields. It was their most important defense. They could hold off Yorumon's forces provided it stayed active.  
  
"Gennai. Why have you arrived?"  
  
"Leomon, you know as well as I that Yorumon is coming, ready to attack. And he's not stupid. He wouldn't do this unless he had some way he could get through your defenses."  
  
"What exactly do you mean? What does he have?"  
  
Gennai turned away for a moment, and there was a strange glow. When he turned back around, Leomon was stunned to see a completely different face. It seemed familiar, with the long golden hair, but the face was pale and grey, with strange black patterns.  
  
"An infiltrator." Replied the new form, and Warlockmon summoned his staff. He had taken Leomon by surprise and used this to his advantage, thrusting the blade of his staff into Leomon's gut.  
  
Warlockmon continued through the passages and halls with stealth and speed, avoiding anyone noticing his presence. With his power he could feel the palace's crystal heart. It seemed as if, like his staff, it was alive. It felt worried at this new presence in its domain. The staff's energy seemed to flicker whenever he tried to feel out the heart's location. But Warlockmon wasted no time with such things and moved steadily towards his goal.  
  
Warlockmon was surprised the central chamber was not guarded. He stepped into it and moved closer and closer to the crystal that bathed the room in a brilliant purple glow. Warlockmon took another step, and another, noticing each one was becoming more and more difficult. As he grew closer, he could barely go any further, and he felt a huge wave send him flying back through the air, crashing into the wall.  
  
"No inanimate object is going to stop me!"  
  
He charged forward, but he simply was greeted with harsher force. His anger was building by the second, and he tightened his grip on the staff. A pulse went through his body, and his hand flung open. The staff shifted through the air by itself, before releasing a blood-red bolt of lightning from it's tip, so bright Warlockmon had to turn away, and was still blinded for a short while. When his vision returned he saw the staff lying on the ground, and the centre of the room covered in purple shards.  
  
{ :D } { :D } { :D } { :D } { :D }  
  
Yorumon saw the field around the castle flicker, and then fade away. Warlockmon had done well. Now was the time for his troops to attack. Now was the time for MagnaAngemon to die.  
  
The alarm was sounded from the other side that the army was attacking. But even without the shield, they would not surrender.  
  
The goblimon at the front line clashed with the brave defenders, and many were easily defeated. But they were there to tie up the front troops while the Kuwagamon and Snimon flew overhead into the heart of MagnaAngemon's forces. The Minotaurumon and Mammothmon trampled through, crushing the enemies of their dark emperor. Both forces were fighting with all their courage and might, and it seemed as though none would win the day. And then the sky began to darken…  
  
From their flank, the protectors of the castle were struck by a new enemy. Devidramon flew in, aided by Flymon and Bakemon. But the true strength came from the ground troops, a ravenous horde of demonic digimon, with two of their most powerful soldiers at the front: the skeletal abomination that was SkullSatamon, and the diabolical, leather-clad LadyDevimon. Dispatching enemies with ease, they made their way through to the stranger foes, those they considered more worthy of a challenge. Their love of battle was unmatched, and MagnaAngemon's troops were now quickly losing the battle.  
  
Yorumon watched and was pleased that Daemon had kept to his word. As Warlockmon had suggested, he had forged an alliance, and now they were rapidly gaining the upper hand.  
  
Death… so many dying… it's sad… painful… I feel their pain… that is my torment… and my dream… will be for the world to share that torment… to feel the pain of their own cruelty and bloodlust…  
  
Yorumon fell to his knees. The feeling had gone through him again, this time much stranger. This force was growing, as if it was feeding off the very battle. But such a horrid being could not exist. He tried to forget it, and prepared to move. It would not matter who won the battle, MagnaAngemon was his foe, and the war was not over until the angel had its wings clipped…  
  
{ :D } { :D } { :D } { :D } { :D }  
  
They had been tricked… Leomon had to warn his lord… the castle was in danger… but when he regained full consciousness he realised it was too late. The crystal had been shattered, the shield had fallen, and they were being overrun. Outside the castle digimon after digimon was falling. And he had been lying inside. Now was not the time to think. Now was the time to act. He had two options: He could fight a losing battle or hopelessly seek the new enemy. He decided on the second. Neither was very grand to him, but war never was glamourous. Time to find the spy and eliminate him.  
  
{ :D } { :D } { :D } { :D } { :D }  
  
Warlockmon could hear the sounds of the battle outside and knew everything was going according to plan. All he needed to do was escape. He ran through the halls, but knew he couldn't go through the front gate this time. He would be surrounded. He needed another way out. If he wanted to get out, the best way to go was up.  
  
Warlockmon's staff began to glow. It knew it's owner's intentions, and knew that there was an easier way up than a flight of stairs. With a single blast there was a hole going through the ceiling and continuing up right to the very top of the castle. When he had been weaker, he had never considered such things… but with his new power he did not need to follow the rules. He flew up and out of the castle.  
  
Leomon spotted his foe but it was too late. His enemy was already out of reach.  
  
{ :D } { :D } { :D } { :D } { :D }  
  
Yorumon ignored the smaller creatures that bothered him as he took stride after stride forward. He was fixed on his goal. Daemon was content to let his minions do the fighting for this battle, but Yorumon was different. He would seek out MagnaAngemon and crush the very life out of him.  
  
Fortunately he would not have to search. The angel lord could feel his nemesis approach, and would not back down.  
  
Right then, right there, two of the strongest beings in the digital world clashed. And only one would be the victor… 


End file.
